


How That Conversation Should Have Gone

by WelcometoGeekdomThyla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unbeta'd, Wrath of Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcometoGeekdomThyla/pseuds/WelcometoGeekdomThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During The Wrath of Khan, Jim and Carol sit down and talk about their son, David. Only, I always seem to remember that conversation differently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How That Conversation Should Have Gone

“... and we both know you never would have left Spock.”

Kirk snapped back to attention. When had they started talking about Spock? Last time he checked they were talking about David.

“What does Spock have to do with this?”

Carol raked a hand through the light-blonde hair their son had inherited and sighed.

“Jim, no matter how much you might have wanted to help raise David, your ship and your crew were always more important to you. Especially Spock.”

“I don’t-- What are you trying to say? I had a duty to my ship. You didn’t drop bring a scientist to be a mother.”

“My job doesn’t include the risk of death everyday!... Present circumstances excluded. But that’s not even the issue. Would you really have left Spock, and Doctor McCoy, even if you were promoted to a desk job back then?” She looked at him closer. “Oh Jim. You don’t even know, do you?”

Standing up Kirk motioned to grab Carol’s shoulders.

“Realize what? Spit it out, would you?” With a sad smile the scientist stepped out of his reach.

“Even after David was born, every vid-comm session you talked about Spock. I have no doubt that you’d die for him, and he’d die for you. I’m surprised you haven’t already. Can you even picture him not at your side?”

“Dammit Carol I’ve already had to give that up for this idiotic Admiral position…” He trailed off.

“And now you know what the rest of us have known for years.” Carol walked back towards where the others were waiting. “That’s why I haven’t told David about you. You have your own life to sort out before you can get involved in his.”

Kirk was left behind, alone to contemplate his thoughts.

Eventually the words left his lips.

“My god. I’m in love with Spock.”

 


End file.
